All about the Noise
by TheSimpleAnimeWritter
Summary: "All about the Noise" Rated: M , Sensual content Length: 1,600 words Pairing: Kanade x Tsubasa Anime: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Disclaimer: Symphogear and its characters are NOT mine. They belong to Noriyasu Agematsu Akifumi Kaneko. This one is a mostly test the waters write because I feel not many people know about this show so I really don't think this ones gonna go very far


-Pilot/Chapter One

It was the fall months, winter was coming soon. Today hadn't been a very good day for Tsubasa it was 4.5C(40F) and she'd left her coat in her room when she rushed out earlier that morning, Tsubasa felt a hand on her shoulder she turns to see who it was. Standing there was a girl with long dark red hair, Kanade.

"Hi Kanade" said Tsubasa with a half smile at seeing Kanade and a half grimes at how cold she was

"What's wrong Basa?" Tsubasa begins to shiver from the cold.

"It's to frigin cold and-" Tsbasa was cut off by the warm feeling of Kanades jacket landing on her freezing cold shoulders.

"T-thanks Kanaa" Tsubasa grabbed the two open zipper sides of the jacket and drags them closer together trying to pull the coat fully around her which she did with great success.

"Better Basa"

"Yeah but what about you Kanaa"

"I'll be fine just stay warm"

On this particular day Tsubasa and Kanades homeroom teacher was out sick so they had a substitute teacher named Miss Baker that bane of every student in the Lydian Music Academy.

"Mrs Amoi please take your seat" said Miss Baker in an extremely annoyed tone, Kanade rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair next to Tsubasa muttering under her breath "Bitch" Miss Baker had always had it out for Kanade but always loved Tsubasa perhaps it was Tsubasas calm quite demeanor that Miss Baker liked.

"Alright class would you turn to page 354 in your text book and read the third passage, Tsubasa how about you?"

Tsubasa stood from her seat and began to read in a low tone wile shivering slightly from the cold

"In the cleansing rite after his return, he beget Amaterasu from his left eye..." Tsubasa read for what seemed almost an eternity when an emergency announcement When over the PA system "All students return to your dorms there is a snow storm coming and we don't want anyone in the school building when it hits, Thank you and have a great day"

Kanade got up and walked to the door.

"What do you think your doing Mrs. Amou?" Said the sub angrily

"Leaving what's it look like, I mean I realize your a bit slow but deaf and blind as well you, well I suppose you also got the short end of the beauty stick, you just got a bad lot in life I suppose"

"Mrs. Amou if you don't sit down right now" Kanade stops paying any attention to Miss Baker

"You coming Basa"

"Um... Yes" Tsubasa said walking over to Kanade

"Who told you could leave Mrs. Amoi" shouted miss Baker

"Sorry" Tsubasa said trying to be sincere and not crack a smile as she bowed and followed Kanade who had already left the room.

Kanade Tsubasa both left the room with a smile, Laughing all the way down the hallway. the rest of the class soon followed suit, Kanade Tsubasa begin to start there hike to there dorm on the edge of campus, Kanade started to shiver from the cold as they crossed the campus court yard.

"The s-storms s-starting to hit Basa"

"Yeah and there's a thick winter Fog-" a loud scream interrupted Tsubasa it was coming from right in front of the two of them. Kanade Tsubasas brisk walk changed into a full on sprint till Kanade stopped suddenly. Kanade was shocked to see an odd looking white noise approaching a short girl with shoulder high dark blond hair she was laying on the ground trying to scoot away from the noise.

"Someone help please I don't wanna die" screamed the girl

Kanade suddenly felt a cold swift rush of air go by her along with a familiar tune.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"

Tsubasa with a single strike eliminated the lone Noise and cleared a bit of the surrounding thick white fog.

"No harm will come to you" Kanade said as she walked up to the girl and helped her to her feet.

"What's your name"

"O-oh its Hibiki, First Year your Kanade amou and Tsubasa Kazanari of Zwei wing"

"Yeah, that be us now you have to promise never to talk about what you just saw to anyone ever" said Kanade Sternly

"Ok thank you for Saving me." Said the girl as she ran off to her dorm.

"It's getting cold Kanaa we should get back to base" Tsubasa said as Habiki disappeared.

Kanade picked up her jacket from the ground, she threw it over Tsubasa's shoulders as she walked past her. "You dropped this Basa"

Kanade and Tsubasa went back to there speed walking and continued it till they walked through the Front door of their dorm room. Kanade shivered as she dove into Tsubasa's bed and wrapped herself in her blankets. The room wasn't much better then outside the only real benefit was that there was no wind chill causing the -1C (30F) air feel like -15C (5F).

"Hey Kanaa I'm gonna take a hot bath I'll be back ok" said Tsubasa as she started toward the bathroom.

"Basa?" Kanade said as she shivered still freezing under the blankets.

"Yes Kanaa?" Said Tsubasa with a head tilt.

Kanade Blushed as she asked her question. "C-can I J-join y-you?" Kanade said shivering.

"KANADE!!!!" Tsubasa face when scarlet at the thought of Kanades question.

"I'm s-sorry I'm fr-fr-freezeing ok" said Kanade as she tried to wrap herself more into the blanket.

Tsubasa sighed and turned on the hot water for some odd reason the bathroom was far warmed then the living space of there dorm. It felt like it was anywhere from 17-21C (63- 70F)

"Kanade Get In if you want In" said Tsubasa reluctantly.

Kanade wattled over to the bathroom and laid all the blankets on the floor shutting the door behind her. "Thank you so much Basa" without any hesitation Kanade striped and got in the water.

Tsubasa was a little surprised that Kanade could strip so easily and not care that Tsubasa was there watching her. Tsubasa knew she didn't have the confidence to just do it that quickly not with Kanaa watching her at least.

Tsubasa waited for Kanade to become distracted with the warmth of the water before she started to undress. First went her plad black and white skirt. Tsubasa got Nerves when she noticed Kanades gaze had found its way to her.

"Um... Kanade could you maybe not stare" said Tsubasa hesitantly.

"Oh sorry" Kanade said as she slipped herself under the water, till it came up to her nose.

Tsubasa's hands were so cold she couldn't properly grasp the buttons to undo them. Kanade noticed Tsubasa struggling and surfaced a little so she could talk. "Basa let me help, come here." she said as she reached out of the water and started to undo the buttons of Tsubasa's shirt from bottom to top.

Tsubasa's face when flush when she realized that Kanade's hands had reached her chest and she remembered she hadn't put on a bra before leaving for class because she couldn't find one. Kanade didn't seem to notice or at least she didn't mention it. Tsunasa got needlessly close to the tub so she could take off the dark blue panties she was wearing without Kanade seeing, then she climbed into the hot water.

Both girls sat quietly in the tub meant for 4 and basked in the excellent feel of the warm water against there otherwise cold skin.

"So Basa...I never took you for a no bra to class type" said Kanade with a slight smirk.

"Hey that's not very fair Kanade I could make fun of your wardrobe if I wanted" said Tsubasa in retort

"How would you do that?" Kanade said with a big ear to ear grin.

Tsubasa simply pointed to the matching Red Lace thong and Bra on the floor next to the rest of Kanade's clothing.

"Well maybe... I just... SHUT UP" Kanade said before she sank back into the water her face a deep scarlet.

"That's what I thought" Tsubasa said as she slid lower into the warm water.

"Hey Basa I have a kinda personal question."

"Shoot Kanaa" said Tsubasa as she basked in the warmth of the water.

"Are you a Virgin?" Asked Kanade hesitantly.

"Um... your right that is kinda personal... um... Y-yes" Said Tsubasa blushing darkly.

"Hmm that's surprising I figured that boys would be falling over themselves to be with you"

"Nope, if anything people tend to avoid me because of Zwei Wing. People believe I'm simply on a level they can't attain"

"Hmm I've always wondered why boys don't ever get near us." Kanade said as she laid back in the water and looked at the ceiling.

"Your a virgin right Kanade"

"Um yeah sorta" Kanade said sliding deeper into the bath water.

Tsubasa stared at Kanade red faced for a while before Kanade asked what was on her mind to which Tsubasa simply replied.

"Would it be possible for a girl to take my Virginity"

Kanade sat up and looked directly into Tsubasa eyes. "Yeah why?"

Tsubasa sank into the water Like Kanade had earlier and stayed that way for almost ten minutes, before servicing to talk.

"Waters getting cold we should get out before we freeze"

"Your probably right Basa, however answer my question"

"I want a girl to take my Virginity alright" Tsubasa blushed a shade of crimson so dark you could mistake her for the Crystal around her neck.

Tsubasa got out of the tub and started to dry herself when she felt a hard slap on her ass...

"I'll take your V-card if you want Tsubasa..."Said Kanade.

 **After Chapter Character Talks!!!!**

 **Maria** : Why are you Blue balling us with that cliff hanger.

 **Writer** : *Shrugs*

 **Chris** : Ah the V-card talk.

 **Tsubasa** : Hey at lease I still have mine.

 **Chris :**

Wow are you proud of yourself Tsubasa?

 **Tsubasa** : No

 **Kanade** : Tsubasa You won't have it for much longer, if I've got anything to say about it.

 **Writer** : Very True Kanade.

 **Hibiki** : Do I show up again Writer_Man?

 **Writer** : Maybe Biki. _

 **Maria** : Skip to the Lemon already it's what you do best.

 **Writer** : *Mutters Under Breath* At least my siblings are still alive.

 **Maria** : What was that?

 **Kanade** : He's Dead

 **Chris** : Yup

 **Tsubasa** : *Simply Nods*

 **Hibiki** : *Nods with Taubasa*

 **Maria** : Get back here you Perv... *Throws Silver knife at Writer, Camera blacks out*

 **-Experiencing Technical Difficulties-**


End file.
